Vocaloid Castle
by hopefulheart108
Summary: While going back to Big Green, Hope found her favorite group of singers in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hope's p.o.v.

I was walking back to Big Green. I wore wearing a pair of topaz earrings shaped like hearts, a red bracelet with a spade shaped ruby on my right wrist, a blue bracelet with a diamond shaped sapphire on my left wrist, and a gold necklace with a clover shaped emerald.

I was getting kind of sick of the same thing. I know I might have a lot of adventures in the future, but it's getting a bit boring around here. Hey, it's not like I'm asking for some celebrities to live around here or something like that.

My eyes noticed something in the corner of them as I stop in place. It was a path I've never seen before. Even though curiosity kills the cat, I decided to take the path. Then again, I'm not a cat. I'm a pink and white monkey.

The path was long and winding. I even saw some red rose bushes, and gardens of leek and bananas. Bananas... I quickly wiped the drool off my mouth when I notice a castle. I don't know any castle here, especially one that looks very future-looking.

"So, how did we got enough money to get a castle in a unknown place like this?" said a male grown-up voice.

I quickly hide in one of the rose thorn bushes, even if it was painful, so no one can see me. Why do these thorns have to hurt so much?!

"It was on a big sale1" said a cute yet a little grown-up voice.

I saw six humans came through the big, front doors. They seem to look so familiar, especially that teal haired girl.

"How can a castle be on sale?" The girl with short, brown hair.

"I don't know." The blond girl said, scratching the back of her head.

"But it was kind of cheap." The boy that look like the blonde girl said.

"Just be happy that we can get a vacation home without any of our fans finding us." The pink haired girl said.

"Maybe we can find some new things around here." The teal haired girl said.

Wait a minute. I know them! They're the Vocaloids! I thought they were some kind of robots, but they're here and alive! Right in front of me! Guess I was wrong. They're real!

I accidentally let out a fan girl scream, which made the six notice the bush I'm in.

"Even here, we're still be found by fans." Kaito sighed.

"Actually, it's just one fan." I said, poking my head out of the bush.

The Vocaloids stared at me. Oh yeah, anyone that's not from the Hidden Kingdom never heard of a talking animal in real life. It was getting quite awkward until Miku said, "I knew we'll find something new around here!"

"Wow, even animals know us." Meiko said.

"Actually, probably just a few since there are a few computers here in the Hidden Kingdom." I said, tilting my head a bit.

"The Hidden Kingdom?" Luka said.

"It's a kingdom that's hidden and I'm surprise you found it."

"Anyway, since you know who we are, can you tell us your name?" Len ask.

"It's Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short."

"Would you like to come in with us in our castle?" Rin ask.

"Let me see... YES!"

Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm hanging out with six of my favorite Vocaloids! Even the inside of the castle looks like its from the future. We were in the castle's dinning room, eating ice cream. Kaito have vanilla with chocolate chips, Meiko have chocolate, Miku have chocolate chip mint, Rin and Len have sea salt (like the ones from Kingdom Hearts), and I have banana pudding flavor (that's actually a flavor) with vanilla cookies.

"So, what's happening in the Hidden Kingdom?" Len ask.

"Right now... There's the war between humans and animals, and there's also this guy name Twin Masters that wants to destroy the Hidden Kingdom." I said like it was normal.

I guess it is normal for me since I was pretty used to things like that. Sometimes. I am a monkey living at a military.

"Now I can see why we got this castle cheap." Rin said.

"But there's a military called Big Green that wants to make peace and destroy Twin Masters. I know, I live there."

"Well, that's good." Luka said.

"I'm on my way there, would you like to come?"

"Sure." said all six Vocaloids.

Yes! Yes! YES! The Vocaloids are coming! The Vocaloids are coming! The Vocaloids are coming to Big Green!

You can tell I'm a big fan of them.


	2. Chapter 2

First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force were in Big Green's cafeteria.

"Where's Hope?" Sonia ask.

Hope suddenly came in, jumping up and down, looking very happy.

"I'm guessing she's here and very happy." Mighty Ray said.

"Why are you so happy?" Rosefinch ask the monkey.

"They're here!" Hope squealed.

"Who's... here?" Jumpy ask.

"The Vocaloids!"

"The Voca-who?" Alpha Girl said.

"They're just a whole lot of people with amazing singing voices, but the most famous six are Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Miku, and Luka."

"They're here?" Kowloon said.

"Yup, I found them. Well, accidentally found them."

"You like them?" Chou said.

"Yeah, they're great singers!"

"Why thank you, Hope-chan." said a guy with blue hair and eyes.

"Who's this?" Sonia ask.

"This is Kaito-san." Hope said.

"Come on, Hope-chan." Kaito said. "You may call me Kaito-chan."

"Okay." Hope said, giggling like a fan girl.

"Hope-chan! There are talking animals here!" A girl with teal pigtails shouted, hugging Hope very tightly.

"You know that I'm a talking monkey, right? Miku-chan?" Hope said with a deadpan look.

"Oh yeah." Miku said, letting go of the monkey.

"Hope-chan, is there any sake here?" a girl in red ask.

"There's no alcoholic drinks here, Meiko-chan." Hope said. "We're an alcohol free military here, so you'll have to stick with soda."

Meiko only groan.

"Hope-chan, do you like oranges?" ask a blonde girl.

"I know you like bananas." said a boy that looks like the blonde girl.

"Rin-chan, Len-chan, I do like oranges." Hope said.

"Did I miss anything?" A pretty girl with pink hair ask.

"No, Luka-chan, you didn't miss anything."

"Chan?" Kowloon said.

"That's what a lot of Japanese people say when they talk to friends."

"Hey, Hope said you guys are great singers." Alpha Girl said.

"She did?" Miku said.

"Can you sing for us? At least a little?"

"Sure." said the six vocaloids.

"What do you want us to sing?" Miku ask.

"How about... the Story of Evil?" Hope said with a smile.

"The Story of Evil?" The warriors said, confused.

"Close the curtains!" Hope suddenly shouted.

The stage's bright red curtains closed, but soon was open with Rin on it. She wore the same dress from Daughter of Evil.

Rin: **Now, Bow to me!****There was once upon a time in another place****  
****An evil kingdom whom no person dared to face****  
****And the ruler was a girl so mean****  
****A tiny little princess of only age 14**

**So much furniture littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed**

**If your short on money that's no fearful thing**  
**Just take it from those who you dangle on a string**  
**To those who feel that they want to bring me down**  
**You will just tidy up my gown**

Len come from behind and appeared at his sister's side. He was dressed as a butler.

R: **NOW BOW TO ME!**

**Evil flowers steadily bloom**  
**With an array of colourful doom**  
**But the weeds who feel that they want to stay**  
**They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway.**

**The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl. **

Kaito and Miku appeared at the two's side. They were both dressed very nicely.

R: **The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage  
And she said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."**

**Houses of the people were burned to the ground**  
**So many voices would no longer make a sound**  
**The people who had suffered so much pain**  
**Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.**  
**"Oh, it's tea time."**

**Evil flowers**  
**Steadily bloom**  
**With an array of bloodied doom**  
**Even though the flower is so very refined**  
**The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.**

**To defeat the princess was no easy task**  
**But the people could no longer wear their mask**  
**Like a flock of birds they were led by**  
**A red lady mercenary into the night.**

Meiko appeared between Kaito and Miku. She wore red armor.

R: **All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears  
And her army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore.**

**Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court**  
**The servants ran away as time was short**  
**Little woman princess would never pose a fight**  
**And she was finally captured in the night**  
**"You're such a disrespectful man!"**

**Evil flowers**  
**Steadily bloom**  
**With an array of finest doom**  
**How the paradise that she made for herself**  
**Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.**

**There was once upon a time in another place**  
**An evil kingdom who no person dared to face**  
**And the ruler was a girl so mean**  
**A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.**

**She was to be punished at three o' clock**  
**When the church bells resounded a tock**  
**The person who was once royalty**  
**Was bored in jail with no loyalty.**

**At the time that eventually came**  
**The church bells to her sounded rather lame**  
**Without looking to faces of the crowd**  
**Said she with eyes in a shroud**  
**"Oh, it's tea time."**

**Evil flowers**  
**Steadily bloom**  
**With an array of colorful doom**  
**Now the people speak of her without a second thought**  
**That daughter of evil had received what she sought.**

The five vocaloids bowed as the curtains closed. The warriors blinked as Hope clapped.

"That was the Story of Evil?" Mighty Ray ask.

"One part of it." Hope said.

The curtains opened again. This time showed Len, still dressed as a butler, and Rin, still dressed as a princess.

Len: **You're a princess, I'm a servant****  
****Destiny separated pitiful twins****  
****If it's for the sake of protecting you****  
****I'll become evil for you****Inside expectations we were born****  
****We were blessed by the church bells****  
****For the convenience of selfish adults****  
****Our future was split in two****Even if all the world****  
****Became your enemy****  
****I will protect you so****  
****You just be there smiling****You're a princess, I'm a servant****  
****Destiny separated pitiful twins****  
****If it's for the sake of protecting you****  
****I'll become evil for you****When I went to a neighboring country****  
****In town I caught sight of a girl of green****  
****From that kind voice and smiling face****  
****I fell in love at first sight**

Len walk across the stage like a normal day until the wind (a.k.a. a fan) blow his hat away when Miku caught it. Len blushed.

L: **But if the princess wishes for that girl****  
****To be erased****  
****I will answer that****Why? My tears won't stop****You're a princess, I'm a servant****  
****Destiny separated madly driven twins****  
****"Today's snack is brioche"****  
****You laugh, laugh innocently**

Rin sat at a table as Len served her some brioche.

L: **Before long this country will probably end****  
****By the hands of angered citizens****  
****If this is what they say we deserve****  
****I will definitely oppose that**

Meiko held her sword up high.L: **"Here, change into my clothes****  
****Please do this and escape immediately****  
****It's alright we are twins****  
****Surely no one will realize"**

Len and Rin switched clothes. Now, Len was dressed as a princess and Rin was dressed as a servant.

L: **I'm a princess, you're a fugitive****  
****Destiny separated sad twins****  
****If they say that you are evil****  
****I have the same blood flowing through****Once upon a time there was****  
****A treacherous kingdom****  
****And reigning over that place****  
****Was my very cute sibling****Even if all the world****  
****Became your enemy****  
****I will protect you so****  
****You just be somewhere smiling****You're a princess, I'm a servant**

**Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you**

If we could be reborn  
I want to be with you again that time...

"That was beautiful." Sonia said, wiping a tear away.

"Two more parts!" Hope said.

"That's enough for the both of us." Len said.

"Aw... Miku-chan, can you sing Ievan Polkka?"

"Okay." Miku said. "But can you give me a leek?"

Hope gave Miku a leek, and the teal vocaloid steps on stage.

"Why does she need a leek?" Lin Chung ask the monkey.

Miku starts to spin the leek.

"For that." Hope said with a smile.

Miku: **Dapp dapp dapp . .**

**A lapp dapp dapp a dibi dabi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do wa ba lip dap dap ba lipp ba Libb ba libbi libbi libbi dab den lan do yabba rin lan den lan dei allo wada barugu rugu rugu Rugu dei abu warippa rin dan den rando raga taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

**A lapp dapp dapp a dibi dabi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do wa ba lip dap dap ba lipp ba Libb ba libbi libbi libbi dab den lan do yabba rin lan den lan dei allo wada barugu rugu rugu Rugu dei abu warippa rin dan den rando raga taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

**Dapp dapp dapp . .**

**A lapp dap dapp a dibi dabi din labba dip dan din lan den lan do wa ba lip dap dap ba lipp ba Libb ba libbi libbi libbi dab den lan do yabba rin ron den dun dee aroo rin ron den dun dee aroo Rin ron den dun rin ron den dun rin ron rin ron rin rin ri ri ri**

Most of Hope's friends sweatdropped once Miku finished.

"I don't think that was Japanese, and I hardly understand the language." Chou said.

"Actually, I think it was Finnish or just gibberish." Hope said, making some of her friends fall down anime style. "Ooooo... Meiko-chan, can you sing... um... Change Me?"

"Sure." Meiko sighed, setting on stage.

Hope chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mr. NoHands ask.

"Oh nothing. It's just I remember that the Vocaloids have different genders of themselves." Hope said.

"Don't talk about it." Kaito said, sounding annoyed.

Meiko: **A strong power,  
pushing on my back.  
The fast-changing scenery.**

**I don't know anything  
and everything  
And I wonder why…**

**Aptly saying,  
I'm alone, hey?  
Looking at those passing by,  
in a cycle.**

**I wish that someone would  
save me.  
Please…**

**I can't say it well but…  
I've already  
stopped my train of thoughts.  
FREEZE.**

**Traveling alone on a unknown road,  
that's unavoidable.  
If I feel a little, however  
I can surely see it.**

**This is the first time I was born.  
Scared, I faced this field.  
Now,  
let's step out!**

**I know that  
someone  
is controlling me.  
And they are  
controlling my heart.**

**My mechanical  
cold heart  
is fading…**

**The flow of people,  
coming and going.  
The world in front of my eyes  
changed.**

**At this moment,  
I've changed from the bottom my heart.  
And this time, it'll be me  
who'll reach out her hand  
towards you.**

**I can't say it well but…  
I've already  
stopped my train of thoughts.  
FREEZE.**

**Traveling alone on a unknown road,  
that's unavoidable.  
If I feel a little, however  
I can surely see it.**

**This is the first time I was born.  
Scared, I faced this field.  
Now,  
let's step out!**

**At this moment,  
I've changed from the bottom my heart.  
And this time, it'll be me  
who'll reach out her hand  
towards you.**

"How do you listen to another language you don't know?" Mighty Ray ask Hope. (even though lyrics are in English, the Vocaloids are singing in Japanese.)

"Actually, I know it. Why do you think I know the suffixes for the Japanese?" Hope said.

"Uh..."

Hope turn to Kaito and said," Kaito-chan, can you please sing Cantarella?"

"Sure." Kaito said, with a wink.

Kaito: **Staring back at you,****  
****Staring back at me,****  
****Locked inside our own closed off world.****  
****Acting oblivious,****  
****but yet we both pretend****  
****our intoxication will be sensed.****As time passes by,****  
****I fell that my heart,****  
****Must keep hidden****  
****So I may approach (you).****  
****I heave a sigh,****  
****because around you,****  
****I feel far from myself.****In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds,****  
****And I,****  
****Will set up my trap for you.****  
****Even though I'm eagerly after you,****  
****I won't****  
****leave fingerprints behind.****Things are not this clear,****  
****my words are all sincere,****  
****and you begin letting your guard down.****  
****It's something you should know****  
****of such a dangerous liquid.****  
****I expect you to drink every last drop.****Rusting from time,****  
****The chains fall apart,****  
****You run away,****  
****With no place to go.****  
****The more seconds...****  
****...echo by...****  
****The more you try to fight.****Let me just say that inside of you, I see****  
****myself, hiding in your memories.****  
****To be linked with the scent of your fear,****  
****Makes me feel quiet unsure of my choices.****In an ordinary feeling of love,****  
****my heart pounds.****  
****And I****  
****will set up my trap for you.****  
****Even though I'm eagerly after you,****  
****I hear,****  
****"Make me yours."****Let me just say that inside of you I see****  
****myself, hiding in your memories.****  
****To be linked with the scene of your smile,****  
****makes me feel so very in love with you.**

Most of the female animals, including Hope, cheered.

"Luka-chan, sing Toeto please!" Hope said.

"Why not?" Luka said.

Luka: **I'm so shy, oh so shy****  
****I have feelings I can't describe****  
****When I see you, I can't just...****  
****mmmmmm****  
****I have so much to say****  
****Why am I in the way?****  
****Why can't I say it loud...****  
****mmmmmm****  
****I have to hide my heart****  
****It's scary to come right out****  
****But I hear my kitty hat****  
****My only one, true friend****  
****I can feel her inside me****  
****Her name for no one else to see****  
****Eto, eto, eto, et, e-Toeto****  
****She can't ever speak her mind****  
****Even though she knows it's fine****  
****She's scared of your face****  
****When she says those three words****  
****She's my Toeto, my Toeto,****  
****The voice that won't come out of me****  
****I want to tell you my feelings****  
****My heart wants to live for yours****  
****But Toeto, she shrunk away and warned me not to do it****  
****And so I hid away from you without confessing to you****  
E****to, eto, oh, wait, eto, eto e-Toeto****  
****Sadness from Toeto****  
****Blushing from Toeto****  
****Regret slipping down her sad face****  
****It's all my fault, she cries****  
****As it starts to rain****  
****Please don't cry, Toeto****  
****You know it isn't you to blame****  
****Shyness is your best quality****  
****I love you just the way you are****  
****I want to tell you my feelings****  
****My heart wants to live for yours****  
****But Toeto, she shrunk away and warned me not to do it****  
****And so I hid away from you without confessing to you****  
E****to, eto, oh, wait, eto, eto e-Toeto****  
****One day we'll say it bravely****  
****Say it without any fear****  
****But for today we'll watch you closely****  
****She really is inside me****  
****Hang in there, Toeto, for me****  
****We'll tell him someday****  
E****to, eto, oh, wait, eto, eto, e-Toeto****  
****We will tell him one day soon****  
****This I swear, Toeto**

"Hope-chan, we got something for you." Kaito said, holding a box.

"What is it?" Hope said.

"It's a surprise." Len said.

Hope open the box and gasped. It's a pink, pair of heart-shaped headphones with the autographs of the Vocaloids! Hope squeal was so high pitch that every glass cups exploded.

"Well, now we need some new cups." Mighty Ray said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hope repeatedly say, squeezing the life out of the Vocaloids.

"Help... us... " Miku said weakly.

Hope let them go, and put the headphones on.

"Now I'm going to sing a song." Hope said, getting on stage.

Hope: **Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?****  
****Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni iimasuka?**

The Vocaloids were pretty amazed on how well Hope can sing. She's a monkey after all.

H: **Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetei ta mono****  
****Ushinate hajimete kitsuita****  
****Konani mo watashi wo sasete kurete ita koto****  
****Konani mo egao wo kurete ita koto****Ushinate shima tada isshou wo****  
****Todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite toki modo sou wo to hishiini, demo ****-nobashite mo gaku keredo; naru de kaze no yo wo ni suri rukede todoki sou wo de todoka nai ****Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenune**

**Kokoro ga toware sou ni naru keredo****  
****Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watatshi wo itsumo hagebashite kureru**

Even though it was a language they don't know well, Big Green still likes her singing.

H: **mo ishido ano koro ni modorou****  
****kouno wa kito dai djoubu****  
****itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo****  
****anata ta mo suru sobade****  
**

Hope felt so happy. One of her dreams is finished. To have the Vocaloids listen to her singing.

H: **Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?****  
****kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?****  
****Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka?****  
****Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru****Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?****  
****kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?**

Hope smiled and bowed as everyone clapped. This is great.


End file.
